


Fireworks

by APgeeksout



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: Natasha steals Steve away for a birthday celebration.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



> Set July 2018, possibly in a parallel universe where neither of them are in disgrace or in hiding at that time.

She’s slicing strawberries onto a stack of blueberry pancakes when she hears him begin to stir in the cabin’s little loft bedroom and pad down the steps to join her. His hair is rumpled from the pillow and his chest is bare; they didn’t take the time to unpack last night, and she’s stolen his t-shirt. He looks tired, still, but in a good way - lazy and relaxed, the prelude to a day spent in bed or, failing that, doing nothing more taxing than maybe an easy hike up the ridge. Much better than how tense and frayed he’d been, listening to the press liaison outline the slate of Fourth of July festivities angling for a personal appearance by Captain America. She feels pretty good about the decision to forward all those calls to Sam and pack Steve into the car with a week’s worth of groceries and a few skinny boxes of sparklers.

She smiles. “Morning. Coffee’s ready.”

“What’s all this?” he asks, and leans down to drop a dry kiss onto her shoulder, bared where the v-neck of his shirt hangs loose around her frame.

“Well, it would have been breakfast in bed,” she says, “if you were less impatient.”

He laughs softly and turns away from her to pour two mugs, stirring a little honey into the one that’s for her. He sets it down at her elbow and presses against her from behind, one hand pushing up the hem of the shirt to trace along the lacy ruffles of her panties - impractical but festive - and press a thumb into the bruise his mouth left on her hip last night.

“Can you blame me, rushing down for this?” He ignores her scoff and carries on, voice warm in her ear. “You really going to scold a guy on his birthday? His 100th birthday?”

She puts the knife aside and leans back into him. “Are you suggesting I don’t respect my elders? You want to teach me a lesson about that?”

“After breakfast,” he says, breaking a bite of pancake off and reaching up to press it to her mouth. “Got to build your strength back up if you’re going to keep up with this old man.”


End file.
